The First Flying Pirate
'The First Flying Pirate '''is the 4th episode of Season 3. Summary Kwazii strives to be the first pirate to earn a spot in the Disney Junior Elementary School derby flying team. Although he is teamed up with the overly-shy horse Teenyus, Kwazii learns to believe in himself and proves that a pirate can do anything he sets his mind to. Plot The episode begins with Sofia, her family, and her friends watching a flying derby race. During the race, Kwazii tells Sofia that like Royal Prep, Disney Junior Elementary School has its own flying derby team too,and that the team tryout race is next week. After the race is finished, Kwazii decides to go watch the tryout practice at the school tomorrow. But to everyone's shock, Kwazii wants to try out for the team himself instead of just watching, but is told that flying derby racing is not a "pirate thing", though he believes it could be. After being encouraged by Parrot Fish Pete, Kwazii announces at lunch that he will try out for the team. While the others are supportive, Jake and Sofia are not, and Sofia says Kwazii doesn't even know how to ride a horse. Captain Barnacles suggests that Sofia could teach him, and at the same time get in some more much-needed practice herself. Kwazii even promises that he won't do any thing to embarrass her. The next day, Kwazii is ready to get a horse of his own, though he ends up with the new horse that came in but nobody wants, Teenyus. Even though Teenyus lacks self-confidence and has many faults, Kwazii thinks she is perfect just the way she is. Unfortunately, he has trouble right from the start, and even with Sofia's help, is unable to even stay on his horse. However, Kwazii refuses to give up trying out for the team and Sofia vows to continue teaching him, even after they are mocked by Prince Hugo, the best rider in the group. Sofia and Minimus do well on most the course, even go through the last steeple, but Kwazii and Teenyus are unable to tackle the final hurdle, which is to go through the top of the steeple. Later that night, Jake once again tries to discourage Kwazii from racing, since he had almost crashed after failing to get through the steeple and Jake doesn't want him to get hurt, again. He then talks with his parrot fish friend Pete about what to do, and he says that all he needs to do is get an early start so he can get more practice in. But even with extra practice, Kwazii and Teenyus still can't get through the steeple, for which Teenyus blames herself. Hugo appears and tells Kwazii there's no point in starting a race he can't finish, and he should go back where he belongs with the other dirty pirates. After Kwazii comes home from school, his grandfather who showed up at the Lauch Bay, Calico Jack tells him that he and the other Octonauts will be going to watch the tryout race, but Kwazii says he might not participate since he can't finish the course. Calico Jack tells him not to give up and that while he believes Kwazii can make the team, what Kwazii himself thinks is most important. On the day of the race, several people show up to see if a pirate can indeed make the team, which makes Kwazii nervous but with support from James and Sofia, he is ready to race. He starts out in last place but quickly makes progress. Hugo, deciding to take him out of the race, purposely brings his own horse to a sudden halt, taking Teenyus by surprise and causing Kwazii to fall off of her. Kwazii almost decides to finally give up, but James and Sofia tell him that their not crossing the finish line without him. After helping him get back on his horse, the three of them catch up to Hugo and are soon at the steeple. Kwazii and Teenyus finally manage to go through it, and all Kwazii, Sofia, and James get past Hugo, winning the race. The three of them are given Disney Junior Elementary School's team jerseys and James and Sofia are congratulated by their parents while Kwazii is congratulated by Calico Jack, Captain Barnacles, and Peso. Jake also admits perhaps flying derby racing is a pirate thing after all, and gives Kwazii his lucky golden Neverland horseshoe necklace to go with his jersey, ending the episode. Song(s) * Pirate Things Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Just One of the Princes, the series premiere of Sofia the First. * The episode’s song Pirate Things is based on Princess Things from Just One of the Princes from Sofia the First. * 'Moral: '''You can do anything you set your mind to if you never give up. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 3 Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 3 episodes based on cartoons